


Praeteritus

by whatkindoftea (haeli)



Series: Hunter Verse (Homin) [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeli/pseuds/whatkindoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than ghosts go bump in the night.  A look at Yunho and Changmin’s relationship about a year before the <i>kumiho</i> attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praeteritus

 

There’s a sick feeling in the pit of Changmin’s stomach as he’s jolted awake, like he’s falling when he thought he was going to fly.  He knows it’s late, close to last call judging by the shouts and laughter coming from the street below his window, but the revelry isn’t what startled him.

 

His heart beats its way into his throat at the sound of books falling to the floor in his living room, a rhythmic tumble of a large stack knocked over.  There’s someone in his apartment, he realizes with another lurch.  A cold sweat breaks out across his skin as his sleep clouded mind colors his thoughts with horrible possibilities - a murderer following him back from campus and now lying in wait, a _buruburu_ coming to suffocate him in his bed while he lies helpless.   Changmin’s mind has plenty of nightmares to work with - it’s why he’s started sleeping with a silver dagger in his nightstand drawer.

 

He reaches for it, the worn leather hilt easing back the panic as it settles comfortably in his hand.  The blade, engraved with a latin invocation, is tarnished at the base, but the sharp tip and edge glint with the city lights outside his tiny window as he slowly rises from the tangle of bedsheets with thoughts of confronting the intruder.

 

The fear working its way up his spine should bother him more than it does, but it’s far from the first time in the last year he’s been roused from sleep by something unpleasant.  It comes with the territory of knowing what crawls out from the shadows, but Changmin has never liked people who remain panicky and simpering in the face of challenges.  So he wards his front door and memorizes exorcisms and increases his cardio regimen until he can run five miles steady and speak Latin in his sleep.

 

Two years ago, he had been sitting in the library of his university, buried in translations of one thousand year old Buddhist texts, when a familiar figure had stalked through the isles, pausing at the end of the tower by Changmin’s table.  It had been nearly four years since he’d last seen Jung Yunho, but he would remember the older man even if twenty years had gone by instead.

 

Yunho had been alluring, towering and handsome in Changmin’s memories, and he soon discovered nothing had changed.  It was truly unfair how skillfully Yunho could smile and laugh and touch and fuck.  Two days after the library, Changmin found himself helping to banish a _gangshi_ that some museum curator had summoned with the blood of a black dog to kill off competitors and buyers.  It had been exhilarating, working with Yunho and his hunting partner Jitae for those few days.   He kept in touch, but now there are moments when he feels less and less like a graduate student and more like another hunter with his book shelves containing more information about the legends of different dynasties than the topic of his dissertation.

 

There’s another noise from the front room - the wards around his door must be worn down.  Either that, or the intruder knows about them and is capable enough to get around the spells.  If whoever’s in the other room knows just as much or more than he does, then Changmin has a serious problem. The thought sits bitterly in his mind as he opens the bedroom door slowly, grip tight on the knife.

 

He sees the pile of books on the floor next to the minuscule table he keeps by his equally small couch.  The stack had been tall and precarious gathering impressive height over the course of the last week; anyone wandering through the dark room would send them crashing to the ground with the slightest brush.

 

At first glance, there’s no one there to blame it on, but another thing Changmin’s learned in the past two years is to not believe everything he does or doesn’t see.   Tricks of light, shadows, shimmering vapors are usually much more, and his eyes scan the dim room searching for something, anything.

 

His own breath echoes in his ears, chest tight with nerves as he looks.  He’s so wound up in himself and in what he can’t see that he almost misses the movement, a shuffle from space made between the open bedroom door and the wall.  Fear slams into him, like a sudden punch to the throat.  Before he can think, he wrenches at the handle, swinging the door closed with a bang and steps around, hoping it’s just a murderer waiting on the other side.

 

He stabs forward without looking, movements jerky with nervousness,  and a twisting grip around his wrist has him dropping the blade before it can slide home.  Cursing, the intruder turns and presses Changmin against the wall, forcing his arm up between his shoulder blades.  The pain slices through the crackling panic and helps Changmin refocus.

 

“Fuck, Changmin, are you trying to kill me?”  The words are light, much too light for someone who intends real harm, and the timbre’s familiar.  Relief washes over Changmin

 

“Yunho,” Changmin gasps, turning to press his cheek against the wall, trying to see the older man over his shoulder.  “What the hell?”

 

Chuckling, Yunho relaxes his hold on Changmin’s arm, but doesn’t move away, breath hot against the back of his neck.  Changmin squirms, close tension running through his body at Yunho’s proximity.  The older man cages him in, pressing closer, breath hitching, and Changmin catches the dirty sweet smell of blood.

 

“What happened?” Lust retracts, replaced with concern.  He tries to turn in Yunho’s grasp to get a better look, and the older man lets him.  Changmin presses his back into the wall to take in all of Yunho’s tall frame and the dark stains smeared across him.  He looks uninjured, eyes bright and alive from the hunt, but Changmin is stunned at the shape of his clothes.  The fronts of his heavy thermal shirt and cotton jacket are caked with blood, the green of the coat stained an ugly horrible brown that runs into his worn jeans.  “You’re a mess.”

 

“Vampire. Mean one too; took a couple of whacks to behead it.”  Yunho slides his hands down Changmin’s shoulders, stopping at thin wrists.  Shivers rake their way through Changmin at the touch.

 

Changmin hates the way he trips over himself in front of the hunter.  It’s been like this since he was seventeen when the awkwardness of late adolescence was made more potent by the terror of living in a house haunted by a poltergeist.  Yunho had been so in possession of himself, and Changmin had been captivated by him.   He may as well be seventeen still, with the eager way he pushes forward into Yunho’s space when the other man makes no move beyond running his thumbs over the inside of Changmin’s wrist, sending jolts of arousal through the younger man’s body.

 

“Your clothes are disgusting,” Changmin twitches his hands where they are held against the wall,  itching to strip Yunho out of them, “I’ll be cleaning blood out of my carpet for weeks.”

 

“Do you want me to leave instead? Come back later, all nice and clean?” Yunho leans in, finally, and brushes his nose and lips over Changmin’s shoulder and into the crook of his neck.  Changmin muffles a groan as his hips shudder forward.

 

“I guess that’s a ‘no’,” Yunho smirks, eyes dancing at Changmin, who huffs and flicks his hair out of his eyes.

 

Yunho releases his grip on Changmin’s wrists and moves to take off the ruined jacket.  He doesn’t back away, and the movement pushes his chest forward and against Changmin.  The feel of the rough cotton against his worn university shirt spikes heat  across Changmin’s skin, and he feels himself flush and harden at the sensation, arching into Yunho to chase the feeling.

 

With the jacket on the floor, the smell of the vampire’s blood is less heady, and now Changmin can pick out Yunho amid the sweetness.  There’s the sharp scent of sweat but with undertones of smoke and spice that catch at Changmin’s senses and drive his lust higher.  Oh, he’s so screwed.

 

He reaches for the older man, whining. “Yunho,” It’s more needy than he wanted it to sound.  He threads his hands through dark brown strands of hair that have gotten a little too scraggly, but they’re perfect for holding onto as he drags Yunho’s mouth onto his for a kiss that has him grinding onto Yunho’s thigh in moments.

 

The teasing stops abruptly, and Yunho devours him, rolling his body forward until Changmin’s spine is digging into the plaster wall.  The pain catches with pleasure and makes him gasp into the kiss, mouth open and wet as Yunho licks inside and keeps pushing for more and more, insistent and demanding in his desire.  Changmin is more than happy to oblige.

 

“Take your pants off,” he snaps, pulling off his own sleep shirt before grabbing at Yunho’s jeans and pulling the zipper down.  The vampire blood makes it more difficult, the heavy material dragging against Yunho’s thighs.  Changmin fights with it, and Yunho lets him, uninterested in helping.  The older man stares hungrily and traces distracting patterns up Changmin’s stomach and across his chest.  The light touches have Changmin panting and leaning against Yunho’s shoulder once he finally gets the stupid jeans off.

 

“Shirt too,” Changmin mutters, running his hands beneath the material, scratching his nails into Yunho’s chest.  Yunho groans at the sharp drag and the open, needy look in Changmin’s eyes. He does as he’s told, forcing his shirt over his head.  As the material settles in a heap on the floor, Changmin can’t help but pause to drink in the sight in front of him.

 

Changmin never gets tired of seeing Yunho stripped down, muscle and scars on display.  It’s mesmerizing.  The smooth skin interrupted by jagged lines, souvenirs of close calls, and Changmin loves every one of them.  He can’t keep away, attaching his mouth to his favorite, a mark just beneath Yunho’s collar bone, and moans at the taste of Yunho’s skin and the raised roughness of the scar beneath his tongue.

 

“You want it here, against the wall?” Yunho grabs at Changmin’s thigh, hiking it up around his waist, eyes bright as he presses in closer, letting Changmin feel the hard length of his erection.

_Yes please_ , Changmin wants to say, but Yunho’s too wired after his hunt, and he doesn’t want either of them to hurt themselves.

 

“Bed,” he gasps, dragging himself away from the scar and up to Yunho’s mouth, lips dragging on the sharp jawline, “bed now.”  It’s all Yunho needs to hear.  His eyes flash as he grips at the younger man’s upper arms, and Changmin lets himself be hauled away from the wall and pushed through the doorway he had so carefully crept out of moments ago.

 

They tumble onto Changmin’s full bed and tangle together on top of the covers, Yunho settling himself between Changmin’s legs to grind their boxer-covered erections together.

 

“Min,” Yunho slides his hands inside Changmin’s boxers, grabbing his ass as he keeps rocking down against the younger man, breath short. “Lube? Condom?” His voice is low and desperate, and Yunho’s eagerness turns Changmin on even more.

 

“What?” Changmin whines, mind slowly deteriorating as Yunho continues his onslaught.  He knows he should have more control over himself, but even with a year of experience under his belt, Changmin still wants with a vengeance, like he’ll never have enough of Yunho. His brain catches up, and he realizes Yunho asked him a question that requires an answer.

 

“They’re where they always are,” he bites out, gesturing impatiently to his nightstand.  Yunho huffs at his caustic tone and reaches hastily, knocking over more books in the process. Changmin opens his mouth to reprimand the clumsiness, but the only sound he makes is a strangled groan as Yunho roughly yanks at his boxers, pulling them down to tangle around one foot.  There are times when Changmin wishes things were a little slower between them, more measured, but not right now.  Not with both of them keyed up, and not with Yunho sliding two fingers inside of him, slick and wet.

 

“Oh fuck,” Changmin chokes out, hooking an ankle around Yunho’s thigh to leverage down on the fingers, stretching himself further.

 

“So impatient,” Yunho trails bites across Changmin’s chest as he works the younger man open.

 

“Yes, yes impatient,” Changmin gasps as Yunho quickly adds a third finger, twisting and stretching methodically.  It’s not enough, never enough.  Changmin wants him, wants him now.

 

“Yunho, just please,” he whines, fingers snapping up the condom lying near his hip and shoving the packet into Yunho’s chest.  He can feel the older man’s growling laugh against the palm of his hand as he reaches for the packet.

 

“Whatever you want,” he removes his fingers and ignores Changmin’s pleads to _hurry up would you_.

 

Changmin can’t look as Yunho rolls the latex onto his cock - he’ll just want to get his mouth on it, feel it weigh on his tongue, and that’s not what he wants to happen.  He wants Yunho inside him, fucking him into the mattress.  Instead, he lets his head fall back against his pillow and wraps his hand around his own erection, pulling with light teasing strokes as he waits for Yunho to finish, biding time until the older man settles against him.

 

He doesn’t need to wait long.  Yunho moves back into Changmin’s space, pressing against the younger man as he stretches out above him, lips sucking a mark just beneath Changmin’s jaw as he pulls hips down, moving Changmin to where he wants him.

 

“Ready, baby?”

 

Changmin wants to strangle the other man.  “Yunho,” he locks eyes with the hunter and sees blistering desire reflected back at him, “if you do not fuck me right now, I will never help you with anything ever again.  Am I clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Yunho smiles and then tears a shout from Changmin’s throat as he grabs the younger man’s hips and pulls him down onto his cock as he thrusts up, stretching the him open all at once.  It knocks the breath out of Changmin.  His head snaps back, neck straining at the sensation of being filled.  Yunho’s breath is warm and wet against his throat as he waits for Changmin to catch up, hips moving in soothing rocking motions.

 

When he’s sure he’s not going to go off right away, Changmin exhales slowly and presses his hands into the small of Yunho’s back.  The other man gets the message and wastes no time finding the fast, tangled pace they had before.  He works into Changmin with single-mindedness, chasing both of their pleasures, and Changmin can only hold on.   It can’t last long, not at this pace, not with how demanding they are of each other.

 

Changmin tries to meet Yunho’s thrusts, shaking with the force of his need. “Yunho, oh fuck,” he gasps as the older man slides a hand between them to stroke his cock. The slide of Yunho’s hand is slightly off pace with his thrusts, his own orgasm distracting him from matching the timing.

 

“Come on, Min,” Yunho coaxes, screwing the younger man into the knots of sheets with conviction, hips rolling down and forward, driving Changmin higher and higher.   Changmin whines and grips at Yunho, wanting more skin, wanting Yunho all over him.  Yunho stops his hand’s movements over Changmin’s erection to catch himself as the younger man yanks him down.  Changmin can feel himself staggering at the edge, and he grinds up against Yunho’s stomach, needing the friction to pitch him over and into oblivion.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho gasps into his mouth, “Changmin, come.” And he feels the all of the sensations in his body coil tight into a bright mass, then suddenly it’s unraveling, unwinding and flying through him.

 

With a shout, he comes harshly, eyes shutting against the intensity, and anchors his nails in Yunho’s arms.  In the midst of his orgasm, Changmin feels Yunho quake and moan at the sharp pain and the disorienting pleasure of the younger man shaking around him as he comes.

 

“Oh god, Changmin, what you do to me,” Yunho slams into him once, twice, before he stills deep inside the younger man, body wrecked with tension as his orgasm finally hits and he comes.

 

Yunho collapses, strength melting out of his body as he settles against the younger man.  Changmin gives Yunho a few moments, stroking fingers through matted hair before carefully elbowing them apart, wincing as Yunho pulls out.  The only noise in the bedroom is the sound of their heavy breathing before Yunho gets up to throw the used condom into the wastebasket by the nightstand.

 

Climbing back into bed, Yunho gathers Changmin against him as they both feel their pulses settle back into something slow and steady.   Changmin feels hot and sticky, but doesn’t push Yunho away. Instead he curls in closer and presses a languid kiss to Yunho’s lips, smiling when the other answers with a soft sigh.

 

Minutes pass before Changmin breaks the silence. “Where’s Jitae?” he asks, tucking his head beneath Yunho’s chin, feeling protected.

 

“Not sure,” Yunho murmurs into Changmin’s hair, arms curling tighter around his waist.  “We’re going to meet up again in a couple of days and try to scout out another case.  See if there’s anything worth checking out in the area before we branch out farther.”

 

“I can help with that,” Changmin says quietly, content with the knowledge that Yunho will still be here in the morning, and maybe even the one after.

 

“No big projects then?” Changmin can hear Yunho’s smile, dancing and light.

 

“Just papers to grade.”

 

“Good.  I like when you do the boring book thing, it’s like you’re this really sexy researcher,” Yunho’s voice is trailing off, the adrenaline from the hunt and sex winding down, leaving only exhaustion behind.

 

Changmin laughs softly, mind rolling around with thoughts of Yunho spending the next couple of days here with him, and he really likes it.  Likes it enough that he hopes it keeps happening in the months to come.

 

\---

 

The paper in his hands is a solid 87%, which is a notable improvement for the student.  Changmin smiles, happy to give the student some concrete evidence of her hard work.  He likes his teaching assistant position, takes pleasure in helping other students learn and grow.  It probably isn’t hurting his mood that he woke up to Yunho’s slow kisses and other round of sex - less frenzied than the night before but just as satisfying.

 

“We have a case!” Yunho comes stumbling out of the bedroom pulling on a now clean, but still stained jacket, grin wide and eyes flashing with excitement.

 

Yunho’s excitement dulls the warm feeling in his chest, and Changmin puts the papers to the side and stands to follow Yunho to the door.

 

“Did you just hear from Jitae?” He puts his hands in his jean pockets and tries to lock down the slow feeling of disappointment undercut with jealousy - he had really hoped Yunho would stay for two nights, but it seems that won’t be happening now.

 

“Yeah,” Yunho hauls a discrete black duffle bag towards himself before bending to pull on his favorite cracked leather boots. “It looks like we have a possession out in Uljin, or at least I hope it’s possession.” He pauses, standing up straight, “Because otherwise one of the school headmasters has some serious issues to work out.”

 

“I’m sure it’s demons,” Changmin can’t help but smile, “but remember, there’s a nuclear power plant there.  Don’t let its energy mess with whatever mojo you’re planning on using.”

 

Yunho looks at him, eyes wide and soft, “Right nuclear reactors, I’d totally forgotten.” Changmin’s stomach jumps as Yunho brings a hand to the nape of his neck and presses a soft kiss to his lips.  It’s chaste and brief, but it’s all care and no heat, and it leaves Changmin light-headed.

 

Yunho pulls away, and his mouth slightly open, like he wants to say something but the thought isn’t quite formed, and he doesn’t have the time to wait for it to take further shape, not with a new case on his plate.  Changmin feels his chest tighten with sudden desperation.  He wants to go too, and the question sits heavily on his tongue.  He wants to ask Yunho to let him come with him on the hunt, instead of staying in his tiny apartment and going to classes while he waits for a phone call from the older man.

 

But then Yunho’s stepping away, and he says, “I don’t know what we’d do without your brain and all these ridiculous huge books. It-” he stumbles on the word, “it means a lot, Min. You keep us safe.”

 

Yunho’s smile and honesty kill the request, and Changmin slowly exhales, forcing away his desire to leave with it.   Yunho’s right.  He needs to stay and do whatever he can to make sure Yunho and Jitae make it out of whatever hell hole they dive into next.  It’s where he does his best work, and that should be enough for now.

 

He returns Yunho’s smile, even though he knows it isn’t as bright.  “Well,” he steps back and steadies himself, “just don’t do anything too stupid. Try to be careful.”  He already knows it’s a lost cause.

 

With a laugh and a brief squeeze of Changmin’s hand, Yunho adjusts the duffle bag’s strap and turns to leave, throwing a promise to keep in touch over his shoulder before he disappears into the hallway and shuts the door behind him.

 

Changmin feels exhausted already, sighing as he returns to the forty-something papers he needs to grade in the next couple of days.  Settling back in, he checks to make sure his phone is within arm’s reach, knowing he’ll be keeping a close eye on it from any word from Yunho over the next few days.

 


End file.
